Practical realization of a nanomechanical logic device, capable of performing fundamental logic operations, is yet to be demonstrated despite a longstanding effort towards scalable mechanical computation. Almost two centuries ago in 1822, Charles Babbage presented a mechanical computing device that he called the “Difference Engine,” to the Royal Astronomical Society. Before this event, though, the search for mechanical computing devices had already been inherent to attempts to build machines capable of computation. This search has, today, taken on added urgency as we seek to exploit emerging techniques for the manipulation of matter at nanometer length scales. With Boole's ideas on logic operations with two states, an added dimension to computing, logic elements or gates, has come to dominate modern computation. However, mechanical logic, especially at the very small length scales and in the presence of a noise floor, has proven difficult to realize despite some recent experimental efforts.